Hoarse Voices
by pyrodaggers
Summary: This is my first Kames/Cargan one-shot. Hell, its my first Big Time Rush one-shot. But I hope you guys like it. Please R&R!


Kendall Knight was walking around the tour bus, looking for something to do until they reach their last tour stop.  
He then bumped into James Diamond, who he had been best friends with since almost birth. He started having feeling for the big man a while back when they were cleaning the apartment and James fell on top of him. They were so close. Close enough to kiss, but James got distracted by something and left. Plus, James is straight. Straighter than a ruler.

"Hey, Kendall!" James smiled and Kendall swore he saw his teeth sparkle.  
"H-Hey, James. Do you know of anything we can umm do while we wait?"  
"You alright, Kendall? You seem distracted. Are you distracted by my gorgeousness?" James smiled.  
"Y-Yeah. I mean no! No, Im not!" Kendall brushed past him and left.

James turned around and watched Kendall walk away. Oh how he loved watching the tall blonde's back side. Kendall has the best looking ass this side of the galaxy. James wasnt ashamed of anything he did. He was undressing Kendall with bedroom eyes right now. He didnt care if Logan and Carlos were watching him lick his lips a little as Kendall walked away.

"Dude, get a room!" Carlos looked up from his phone.  
"Mind your business, Carlos!"

James looked over at Logan who was watching-No, staring at Carlos. James smirked slightly then sat next to Carlos and leaned over on Carlos. He watched Logan's face go from bedroom to jealous in a matter of second.

"James, get off me!" Carlos pushed him off, making him land face-first onto the floor.  
"You might want to watch Logan over there. He likes you. I mean like you like you." James chuckled.  
"JAMES!" Logan screamed at him while his face was turning a deep shade of red from embarrassment.  
"Oh well."  
"Im gonna tell Kendall about you."  
"You do and that'll be the last thing you ever do." James snarled and left the room.

Carlos looked up at Logan then stood up, becoming eye-level with him. Logan looked down at his feet then felt a hand caress his cheek and felt lips smash against his own. He didnt question it and kissed him back. After a couple of minutes, they pulled away slightly and pressed their foreheads together while panting heavily.

"Carlos…" Logan looked at him.  
"I love you, Logan. I always have since 8th grade when you were tutoring me with my math. I fell in love with you then." Carlos smiled.  
"I love you too, Carlos. Its funny. We both fell in love with eachother at the same time." Logan smiled also and kissed Carlos lightly on the lips.  
_

A few hours later, the guys were signing autographs at their table. Carlos and Logan couldnt stop smiling.  
James glanced over at Kendall and moved his chair a little closer to him. He saw Kendall's face color a light shade of pink and smile. James being not ashamed of anything, reached his hand under the table slowly and then grabbed and pressed the palm of his hand down on Kendall's groin area, making the blonde boy gasp and jump.  
Everyone's eyes landed on Kendall and he just apologized to everyone saying it was 'just a chill'. They went back to signing autographs and James smirked to himself.  
_

Kendall flop down on his bed, that he shared with Carlos, back at the apartment. He was still trying to figure out what the hell happened at the meet and greets. It was a slip up. Thats all. James hand slip. It was nothing to worry about.

"Hey, Kendall. Im trading with James. Im moving into Logan's room."  
"What? Why?!"  
"He and I are together now. Like together-together." Carlos smiled really big and grabbed his stuff and left.

Kendall rolled over on his side and faced the window. He heard some rustling behind him, but didnt bother to look seeming how he knew it was James.

"Hey, Kendall! Looks like we're movin' in together!" He heard the sweet voice of the darker haired man.  
"Oh. Well, that's good."  
"Yeah. It is."

Kendall froze in place then turned over to look at James, who was putting his clothes up. Kendall watched James as he moved. Watching every muscle contract in his back when he folded his clothes. He looked at James' ass as he bent over. Oh my god! He never saw how good James' ass looked. Sure, hes seen it in those tight skinny jeans he loved James in, but damn!  
James could feel Kendall staring at him. He stood up then looked at Kendall, who looked away the moment James turned around. James smirked and crawled over to Kendall.

"You were watching me." James turned Kendall to lay on his back and face him.  
"No, I wasnt. I've been staring at the window the whole time." Kendall's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
"No, you havent."

James moved his hand slowly down Kendall's chest, feeling the blonde shudder beneath him. He made his way down to Kendall's bulge in his pants then grabbed it and pressed down hard with the palm of his hand, making Kendall arch his back and moan James' name.

"You like that, dont ya?" James smirked and nuzzled his nose on Kendall's cheek and pressed down harder.  
"James, please!" Kendall growled a moan.  
"Please what?" He pressed down more.  
"James!" Kendall managed to choke out.

James covered Kendall's mouth with his hand to quiet him down while he massaged the bulge in the blonde's pants, making Kendall moan erotically. James removed his hands then climbed on top of him and smashed their lips together.  
Kendall put his hands through James hair and kissed him back. It was nothing like he imagined. It was better. Having James hands move all over his body, James' perfect hips grinding against his.  
Everyone except for Carlos and Logan were out of the house. Kendall and James made eachother scream until their voices were hoarse.

"I love you, Kendall." James whispered, trying to strain his voice any longer.  
"I love you too, James." Kendall whispered back and curled up to James.

They fell asleep then woke up the next morning and took a shower. They got dressed and went into the living room.

"Hey there sleepy heads!" Mrs. Knight smiled. "What would you like to eat?"  
"I-" James tried to talk but nothing came out.  
"We-" Kendall was the same way.

Carlos smirked then leaned over to James and Kendall as did Logan.

"You guys had a pretty good night from what we and the entire Palms Woods heard." Carlos whispered and Logan chuckled.  
"Sh-" James stopped then covered Carlos' mouth telling him to 'shut up'.

Carlos and Logan laughed. Kendall and James spent the rest of the day laying in their bed and holding eachother and kissing eachother.


End file.
